


Back Door Man

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Series: Puppies Grow Up to be Dogs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: Sometimes it feels to Kurenai like all Asuma has to do is leave out of the front door and there's Kiba, sneaking in through the back. Kiba/Kurenai.





	Back Door Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LiveJournal in 2006.

Sometimes it feels to Kurenai like all Asuma has to do is leave out of the front door and there's Kiba, sneaking in through the back. They never really cut it that close, of course -- despite rumors to the contrary Kiba is a smart guy, and public or not, her relationship with Asuma is well established. Well, there was that one time when Asuma returned to the house after forgetting his mission report. Luckily, she and Kiba were both still fully clothed and years of kunoichi training had rendered Kurenai almost immune to domestic surprises. She'd acted natural, not readily offering an explanation for Kiba's presence, because nothing makes you look guiltier than answering an unasked question. 

"Girl problems," she'd whispered knowingly to Asuma, and then hid a wince when he mumbled, "Poor bastard," behind Kiba’s back before leaving again. 

"Do I really have girl problems?" Kiba had grinned up at her before taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

"No," she'd corrected, dipping a hand below his waistband. "I think what you have is woman trouble."

He'd taken her on the living room floor that day, repeatedly assuring her that it was no trouble at all.

\----

She doesn't remember ever being this insatiable. They have sex in the bed, on the dresser, in the shower, on the counters, on top of the dryer. Sometimes hey have talkative sex, where she refuses to let him touch her until the filthy things she promises to do to him have him so pent up that he swears he could come without a single touch. Sometimes they have silent sex where he clamps his hands over her mouth to stop her from screaming. The have acrobatic sex and lazy sex and chocolate syrup sex, but always, always they have forbidden sex and Kurenai knows that it will someday have to come to an end. 

"I'm seeing a girl," Kiba tells her bare shoulder one day. "It's getting serious."

She rolls over to face him and his hand automatically comes up to cup her breast. This has been going on for months and he still can't keep his hands, or his eyes, off of her when she's naked. 

"Oh really?" she says, modulating her voice so that she appears disinterested. She's the one that kicks him out after all. She's the grown-up here, the mature one, the one that makes the rules. 

"Mom's idea. She wants me to get married. I have to keep the Clan going and all that. God knows Hana's not going to do it." 

As he speaks, Kurenai is tracing his well-defined muscles with her fingernails. Maybe she can’t keep her hands off of him, either. Funny how she's just now realized. 

"A wedding would be nice. And you'd make a good father, Kiba."

"You'd make a good mother," he says. He looks at her then, and the expression on his face is so open and vulnerable that she wishes more than anything that reaching out and clapping a hand over his mouth would unsay the words.

Instead, she rolls over on her back, her eyes automatically searching out the muffin-shaped crack on the ceiling, right there by the water damage. She is intimately familiar with all the cracks in this ceiling, though she’s never spent much time looking at them when Kiba was in the bed with her. 

"You know that can't happen," she tells the muffin. 

"It was stupid to say, wasn't it?" She hears him shift, so that he is lying on his back, too. So this is how an affair ends, Kurenai thinks. One day you're frantically wiping the dryer lid down before Asuma gets home and the next you're both occupying the same five by seven space only you're a million miles apart. How stupid she's been. How incredibly selfish.

"I uh... I didn't tell you everything. The wedding is set, it's in June. But," he adds quickly, "Just because I get married doesn't mean this has to end. I mean, you and Asuma..." He knows her so well by now that he trails off before she even had the chance to interrupt him. "But yeah, it probably does have to end, doesn't it?"

The end of an affair is a lonely thing, Kurenai thinks. When the back door closes behind him, she can't put on one of his old shirts -- the ones that she never washed because they smell like him -- because she could never risk keeping any around the house. And she can't make a tearful midnight call to Anko, then curl up on the couch until dawn eating ice cream and watching tragic movies where the hero sacrifices himself for love. Anko is good for that, she really is, but she's known Asuma longer than she's known Kurenai, and though she's a liberated woman herself, she idealizes them. They're her rock, Mom and Pop who always have a couch to crash on, even though they're only a couple of years older. Kurenai is just thirty-four but she's old enough to realize that other people will have expectations for your relationship, even when you've long since stopped expecting anything. 

So she reaches over and ruffles Kiba's hair. "Looks like you do have woman trouble after all." 

He smiles, taking her cue and keeping his tone light. He's colluding with her in this sham of a goodbye. 

But before he goes, he turns back to her. "You shouldn't come to the wedding. If you do, I won't be able to go through with it." 

She could wear red, she thinks suddenly. 

Yes, she thinks, as he walks backwards down her porch steps, she could do a lot of things. 

But she won't.


End file.
